Ninguém Merece
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM AUTORIZADA. Bella adiciona Edward no MSN, sem conhecê-lo. A partir daí, ela vira emuxa e dá uma grande dor de cabeça pras ripadoras. Não nos responsabilizamos pela saúde mental dos leitores.


**SUMMARY: Bella adiciona Edward no MSN, sem conhecê-lo. A partir daí, ela vira emuxa e dá uma grande dor de cabeça pras ripadoras. Não nos responsabilizamos pela saúde mental dos leitores.**

**Ninguém merece**

**[FANFIC](Gareth: Sério?)A Better Love Deserving Of(Gareth: Um amor melhor merecedor de? Cmofas?)**

**Título(Vovó: "Original deste antro de ignorância."):** A Better Love DeservingOf **(Gareth: Cara, o título tá ali em cima. POR QUE DEMÔNIOS ELA COLOCA DUAS VEZES?)**

[Um Amor Mais Merecido ou Um Merecedor Do Seu Amor]**(Dinga: E por que causa motivo razão e circunstancia você não escreveu o título em português?)(Gareth: Sinto lhe informar, mas NEEEEM É.)  
Autor(a):(Vovó: Pirulito de uva pra quem adivinhar!)**BrunyUrie – Eu!**(Dinga: Amo mais essa autora do que a JK.)(Gareth: A-DO-GO.)**

**Shipper:**Todos estão presentes na Saga Crepúsculo.**(Dinga: Até o Chimbinha?)**

**Gênero:**Romance, Drama, Comédia (?) e **Talvez**Lemons**(Vovó: Talvez e somente eu te mande tomar no cu./ Shinigami Anthy)****(Dinga: Poupe-me.)**  
**Censura:**PG -15 anos / mas cada um sabe o que lê.**(Vovó: Lá vem merda...) (Dinga: A febre agora é escrever lemons no fandom de Twilight e colocar rated T... A juventude tá perdida.)**

./Main#CommMsgs?cmm=53497769&tid=5396862291782851233&na=4

Bella tinha **a** vida mais parada de todos os EUA**(Vovó: Por que a ênfase no 'a'?)**, mas o destino deu um empurrãozinho e ela conheceu um desconhecido muito interessante na vida dela...**(Vovó: E o Kiko?) (Dinga: Desconhecido interessante? Bella entrou pro mundo da prostituição definitivamente!)**

**Prólogo**

Eu tenho 18 anos e sempre morei em Forks**(Vovó: UA da Bruny= Tragédia.) (Dinga: E quem é você?)**. Moro com o meu pai, Charlie, que é chefe da polícia daqui**(Dinga: Ah, a gente tem de adivinhar quem está falando. Diliça.)**. Minha mãe nos abandonou quando eu tinha dois anos e nunca mais voltou, nem mesmo para me ver, por isso sou um pouco "atrasada" no requisito feminilidade**(Vovó: Caramujo de jardim é aprendiz perto de você!) (Dinga: Tô em dúvida... Acho que é o Jacob.)**. Rosalie, minha melhor amiga desde sempre, me ajuda com coisas do tipo: maquiagem, moda e salto alto.**(Vovó: E o que me importa?) (Dinga: Clichê, nem é.)**

Rosalie é uma garota que causa inveja em qualquer garota do mundo, ela podia até mesmo trabalhar como modelo, mas ela não quer**(Vovó: E de puta, ela quer?) (Dinga: Senta lá, Juneval Alquino.)**. Em todos esses anos eu vivo me perguntando como ela - a rainha da escola - é minha amiga, amiga da CDF, gordinha, a não-pupolar, a única garota dos EUA que tem 18 anos e nunca beijou alguém**(Dinga: Olha a hipérbole aí, geeeente!) (Vovó: 1º, exagero do caramba! 2º, que merda de clichê de filme teen!)**. Rosalie diz que eu preciso perder esse meu medo do beijo e perder logo o meu BV se não eu nunca vou arrumar um namorado.**(Vovó: Case-se com um polvo e seja feliz.) (Dinga: Bem, esse não é o único motivo pra você continuar solteira.)(Gareth: Perder sua BUNDA VIRGEM? #Edward Sai do Armário Feelings)**

Eu sei que eu não preciso ter medo, mas não é _bem_ medo que eu tenho; é um... sonho: encontrar o cara certo, beijá-lo e ser feliz**(Vovó: Também acredita em duendes? #enrola um charuto de maconha#)(Dinga: E morrer na mão de uma ripadora impiedosa?)**. Eu sei que isso é besta**(Vovó: No mínimo anormal e infantil.) (Dinga: Tá, só entendi a parte de se assumir uma completa anta.)**, mas eu ainda acredito nessas coisas – mesmo tendo um exemplo de que essas coisas nunca acontecem: os meus pais – por isso eu nunca falei pra ninguém sobre isso e só a Rose sabe que eu nunca namorei alguém antes.**(Vovó: Ela fala as mesmas coisas em parágrafos diferentes... Digno de BrunyUrie.)**

Bem, é o seguinte: estamos nas férias do começo do ano**(Dinga: Jura?)(Gareth: Pergunténha: ela está narrando pra quem? Pra mim? DISPENSO.)**, todos os meus amigos foram viajar e eu fiquei aqui em casa, vegetando**(Vovó: Por...? #Munda a amarra com correntes e a joga aos tubarões#)(#Dinga imagina um pé de alface pálido com olhos castanhos#)**. Não vejo a hora de começar o ano letivo para eu começar a faculdade. Farei jornalismo**(Dinga: E quem te perguntou?)**. Estou tão feliz com isso!**(Vovó: E eu estou com sono. #limpa poça de baba no teclado#)** Eu queria mesmo era morar sozinha mas eu sou incapaz de deixar o meu pai sozinho**(Vovó: Contradição até no olho do ... #Gareth esfola Vovó#)** só para morar numa república ou algo do tipo com um bando de garotas estúpidas e sem cérebro, por isso eu vou continuar morando aqui.**(Vovó: Acho que ela não mora em república porque tem medo do seu lado lésbica ser mais forte...) (Dinga: Contradições à vista!)**

Já estava cansada de não fazer nada e então liguei o computador e me conectei a internet.**(#Vovó foi ver pinguins no Zoo#)**

_**ecullen quer te adicionar no MSN**_**(Dinga: Prepare-se: Momentos de muita tensão e adrenalina sucedem esta frase. Preparem seus corações.)(#Vovó é presa por desrespeitar uma determinação judicial que a proibia de ir ao Zoo#)**

Cullen? Hum... eu não conheço nenhum "Cullen"**(Vovó: O 'CU' eu tenho certeza que você conhece...#desmaia após aplicar tinta à base de chumbo nas veias#)**. Quem será? Será que eu adiciono? Eu nunca adicionei um desconhecido antes**(Vovó: Dar pra um desconhecido, ISSO você já fez! Agora, adicionar alguém que não conhece no MSN é algo complicado.)**. Será que ele me conhece e eu esqueci dele? Quer sabe, seja o que Deus quiser – adicionei.**(Dinga: Oooooohhh! Como ela resistiu a tanta pressão psicológica?)(Gareth: NAAAAASSA! Bella, Vc EhHhh MiIinNhAaAAAahH eErOoOinAaAaaHhH!11!)**

Droga, ele não tá ON. Queria saber quem ele é.**(Vovó: Bella Putha de Eskina Mode Intense Power Flash On.)(Gareth: Adiciona um MALDITO que ela nem conhece e fica nesse fogo. Puta merda, que fic forçada! #chuta o PC#)**

_**Rose diz:**_Bellinha!**(Dinga: Parece nome de cachorro.) (Vovó: "...Cachorra desalmada está chamando sua atenção." #Capota de rir#)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_ Rose! Como você tá?**(Vovó: "...Na base dos alucinógenos, e você?") (Dinga: "...dando altas trepadas grupais, e você?")**

_**Rose diz:**_Aff, bem... morrendo de saudades!**(Vovó: Quer morrer literalmente?)** Aqui na casa da minha vó tá legal, mas eu queria tá ai**(Vovó: Ai, caráio!)**, fazendo compras com você :(.**(Vovó: Enfie este emoticon no seu bulbo e me faça feliz.) (Dinga: Morre, patricinha.)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_Háhá, quem vê até pensa mesmo que eu compro alguma coisa!**(Vovó: Ser pobre é uma merda não é, Bella?) (Dinga: #2 na Vovó.)**

_**Rose diz:**_ Mas é sério Bella, você tem que usar uma saia, um vestido, um salto alto de vez em quando! Você só usa calça jeans, camiseta... essas roupas de emo ai.**(Vovó: Chamou de emo na cara! Kskuaksuasuaksa! Fiquei fã da Rosalie!) (Dinga: Chamou de emo na fuça! Haushuashuash. Pega ela, AnalfaBella!)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_ Não são roupa de emo!**(Vovó: São trapos de emo.)**

_**Rose diz:**_ :P.**(#Vovó passa explosivo plástico no emoticon#)(#Dinga pega um lança chamas e frita o emoticon.)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_ Para de ser chata, Rose!**(Dinga: Bate nela, Bella! #imita voz de criança#)**

_**Rose diz:**_ Mas e ai, o que me conta de novo?**(Vovó: Essa menina tá dando, só pode! Tudo é 'ai'!) (Dinga: 1, 2, 3,... #é atiginda pela Titansteel Destroyer de Mary#)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_ Rose, você sabe o quanto a minha vida é monótona...**(Vovó: Todos sabem, quelida. Dar para todos everyday é muito tedioso...) (Dinga: Dar, dar, dar. Realmente, um tédio só. Morre, Bella.)**

_**Rose diz:**_ Pois é, sem mim você não é ninguém 8D**(Vovó: Convencida, nem é. Pressinto um revertério estomacal...) (#Dinga lança um olhar psicopata pra Rosalie#)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_ Menos garota, bem menos.**(Gareth surege do nada: Menos garota? Mais macho? ME-DO.)**

Ela demorou um pouco para responder e, enquanto isso, eu fui dar uma olhada no meu orkut**(Vovó: POOOOOOOOOOOBRE!) (Dinga: Eeeeeeeeeemo! Aposto que usava aqueles trapos coloridos e óculos esquisistranhos!)** e não pude deixar de ver se o tal "ecullen" já havia entrado**(Vovó: Na sua perseguida, suponho. #Dinga amarra Vovó nos trilhos de um trem bala#)**. Eu estava tão ansiosa para ver quem ele era, conversar com ele e...**(Vovó: "... trepar com ele, dar pra ele, ser dele, dormir com ele, chorar com ele, ir pra PUTAQUEPARIU com ele..." #Vovó explode de raiva#)(Dinga: "...um gnomo apareceu no meu quarto e transamos furiosamente no chão, por três dias seguidos#)**

_**Rose acabou de chamar**_**(Vovó: "...você pra chincha.")**___**a sua atenção**_**(#Dinga ignora Rose e vai por fotos no floguxo#)**

Ô Deus, o que ela quer?**(Vovó: Convidar você pra siririca, simples assim!) (Dinga: Uma siririca, garanto.)**

_**Rose diz:**_ O Jasper disse que a nossa avó quer nos levar para ver o novo shopping daqui.**(Vovó: Quem é Jasper?) (Dinga: E eu te perguntei?)**

_**Rose diz:**_Tô indo. Beijos!

_**Rose diz:**_Hey, tchau!**(Dinga: No vácuo. Atorei essa.)**

_**Bella ~ diz:**_ Tchau Rose, bom passeio. Ah, e não estoura o cartão da sua vó! Manda um beijo pro Jasper!**(Vovó: Ficou no vácuo, Bella. FAIL.) (Dinga: No vácuo de novo, ema!)**

Jasper é primo da Rose e ele vem morar na casa dela quando as aulas começarem porque ele conseguiu entrar na ForksUniversity**(Vovó: Quanta viagem! Depois sou eu que vivo drogada! #Masca Gadernal com maconha#)(Dinga: Sério que aquele fim de mundo tem faculdade? UA demais da conta.)**– ela é uma boa faculdade, mas os estudantes preferem faculdades de cidades mais quentes, então a maioria dos estudantes da ForksUniversity são de Forks.**(Dinga: Não são do Alaska? Noffa, nem fazia idéia.)**

_**Rose diz:**_ Tchau amiga! Te amo!**(Dinga: Eu não te amo.)**

_**Rose acabou de sair do MSN**_**(Vovó: Deixa eu adivinhar, o cafetão ligou e disse que tinha cliente rico na pista?) (Dinga: Graças aos céus.)**

Legal, sem nada pra fazer DE NOVO.**(Vovó: Semataiviraemu.) (Dinga: Corte os pulsos, é uma boa distração.)**

Coloquei algumas fotos novas no Orkut**(Vovó: Com o tipo style de pobre...) (Dinga: O que eu disse? #faz dancinha da vitória#)** e fui fazer o jantar para mim e Charlie. Ele foi pescar ontem, então eu resolvi fazer Cação ao Molho De Tomate**(Vovó: Eeeeeee?) (Dinga: #Ana Maria Braga Feelings.)** – Charlie adora esse prato. Em quarenta minutos estava tudo pronto e, novamente, eu não tinha nada para fazer.**(Vovó: Semataiviraemu.²) (Dinga: Já pensou em se enforcar com a gravatinha do Rebelde?)**

- Bella? – Quem mais poderia ser?**(Vovó: O Abominável Homem das Neves que vive em seu closet.)**

- Estou aqui na cozinha pai!**(Vovó: "... me masturbando com a colher de pau!" #É açoitada por Munda#)** – Coloquei o prato que faltava na mesa e Charlie se sentou na frente dele.**(Dinga: Dispensável. #Ignora a frase#)**

- O cheiro está ótimo. – Ele disse olhando o peixe.**(Fulano, em participação especial: #olhos brilhantes e língua pra fora da boca#) (#Vovó foi chutar Fulano#)** – Dá pra sentir lá de fora.**(Dinga: Bella está liberando gases à mesa de novo.)**

- Espero que o gosto também esteja ótimo. – O servi e depois me servi.**(Vovó: Sirva-se de uma fatia de infinitivo e morra de gastrenterite.)**

O jantar foi silencioso, como sempre, só trocamos algumas palavras do tipo "como foi o seu dia" e "foi bom". Com Charlie era assim, não precisamos de muitas palavras para nos entendermos, só olhares e gestos bastam.**(#Vovó passa esmalte branco-lombriga#)(Dinga: Meyer escreveu isso umas 15 vezes na saga.)**

Depois do jantar eu fiquei um tempo assistindo um jogo de basquete com Charlie. Sinceramente, não sei o que os garotos veem nesses jogos que passam na TV, mas se ele gosta...**(Vovó: Confessa que você tava de olho nas pernocas e bundis dos jogadores, fafadjénha!)**

Á noite eu tomei banho**(Dinga: É Sábado? FAIL.)(Gareth: ACENTO INDEVIDO OBTUSO ESCROTO IDIOTA FIDAMÃE!)**, coloquei o meu blusão que eu uso pra dormir e dei uma olhada no meu MSN**(Vovó: Vida de emo se resume a MSN e Orkut.) (Dinga: Mas emo tem uma vida miserável, viu? É do orkut pro MSN, do MSN pro orkut.)**. Fiquei um tempo ali sem fazer nada (fazer nada já estava virando uma rotina pra mim), até que uma janelinha fez o meu coração estranhamente bater mais forte.**(Vovó: "Samara esta on" ou "Samara diz: Seven days, Bella." #Cheira salsinha com desinfetante#) (Dinga: "bolagato69 quer adicionar você no MSN.")**

_**ecullen está online**_**.(Vovó: Quase acertei...)**

Finalmente!

- Bella! – Droga!**(Vovó: Bipolaridade, comulidá?) (Dinga: Tô confusa... #relê a frase dezenas de vezes e continua sem entender#)**

- O que foi pai? – **(Dinga: Essa eu deixo pra próxima ripadora. Mas só quero mandar a Bella tomar no cu.) (Vovó: Bella meteu a vírgula no cu. Fatão.)**Tentei parecer indiferente, mas não deu, eu estava brava por ele estragar o momento. Que momento, Bella? Acorda, é só um cara que você não conhece entrando no MSN.**(Vovó: Aaain, tá tão carente que briga com ela mesma. Alguém pode trazer um consolo pra ela?) (Dinga: F-O-D-A-S-E.)**

- Billy e Jacob estão aqui embaixo! – Jacob!**(Dinga: Não, a puta manca e cega que pariu essa sentença do inferno.)**

- Já estou descendo.**(Vovó, não resiste: "E vai descendo, descendo, perdendo a linha devagar, e vai subindo, subindo, ela não para de dançar..." #Munda invoca um Neanderthal que espanca Vovó#) (Dinga: Chão, chão, chão, até o chão! #é atingida por um facão#)**

Olhei pela última vez para o nome dele na lista de pessoas online e desliguei o computador. Coloquei uma calça de moletom e desci correndo para a sala.**(Vovó: Ela desceu só de calça e com as peitcholas de fora... Cômico, pra não dizer trágico.) (Dinga: Por que ela não tropeçou na escada, desceu rolando e quebrou o pescoço? Ficaria tão feliz!)**

Jacob é um ano mais novo que eu, mas eu o considero o meu "irmão mais velho" porque, mesmo sendo mais novo que eu, Jacob parece ter uns 23 anos de tão forte e bonito que ele é**(Dinga: E o que isso significa? O que há de anormal em ser forte, bonito e mais velho? Estou caduca demais pra entender. Ah, e o que faltava: CONEEEEECT!) (Vovó: Faça a conexão entre os fatos para mim. Não nasci dotada de um Q.I. tão baixo quanto o seu.)**. Desde pequenos bricávamos na casa dele enquanto nossos pais iam pescar.**(Vovó: Brincavam de médico, garanto! #Munda atiça Fulano em Vovó#)(Gareth: BRICÁVAMOS? Comofas/ Faziam a dança da chuva em um banheiro químico em ElDorado?)**

- Jack! – Nem deu tempo para ele virar direito e eu já pulei no pescoço dele.**(Vovó: Sizoga! Conquista o boffi e seja feliz!) (Dinga: Bella Orquídea Swan.)**

- Bells! – Meu pai me repreendeu com um olhar severo e eu soltei Jacob. – Quem vê pensa que vocês são namorados!**(Vovó: "Pograma é uma coisa, namoro é outra. São só negócios, Charlie!") (Dinga: Ri alto aqui. Jacob é gay e Bella é lésbica,Charlie quelido.)**

- Quem dera eu ser namorado da Bells...**(Vovó: Quem dera eu poder matar com um olhar...) (Dinga: Tem gosto pra tudo... #olha sorrateira pra fic#)** – Jacob me olhou com um sorriso malicioso e Charlie o olhou ainda mais bravo. – Tô brincando Charlie! Eu nunca seria capaz de pensar na Bella desse jeito; seria nojento, seria o mesmo que beijar uma irmã. Eu já vi ela de fraudas, sabia?**(Vovó: Eeeeeeeeee?²) (Dinga: Nem teve graça, nem teve.)**– Ele fez uma careta e eu rolei os olhos.**(Vovó: Oh, não! Caretas toscas!) (#Dinga imagina um par de bolinhas brancas rolando no carpete da sala e têm convulsões.)**

- EU é que não queria ter um namorado mala como você**(Vovó: Nafuça! Kuskauskuas!) (Dinga: Estilo mochileiro pobre ou de rodinha rosa xoki?)**. – Falei e cruzei os braços.

Ele me abraçou tão forte que eu pensei que ia me quebrar no meio.**(Dinga: Coneeect! Como se quebra alguém ao meio com um abraço?) (Vovó: Aaaaaaa, não entendi. Connect, please.)**

Os nossos pais ficaram na sala conversando sobre a temporada de futebol que passa na TV. Jack e eu fomos para o quintal**(Vovó: "... aparar as moitas.")**, conversar sobre nada.**(Dinga: Nossa, importantíssimo esse detalhe. Se não existisse, a fic perderia o sentido.)**

- E ai, como foi em La Push?**(Vovó: La Push soa tão erótico... Acho que a Meyer tem fetiche com bombeiros hidráulicos.) (Dinga: Quem entender a analogia da Vovó ganha um pirulito de uva.)**

Jacob passou duas semanas em La Push – na casa de praia dele. Ele adora aquele lugar e eu acho aquela praia maravilhosa; há pedras em diferentes tons espalhadas pela areia e troncos brancos (por causa do sal) trazidos pelas ondas do mar.**(Dinga: Uma beta PARECE ter passado por essa fic após essa explicação estranha no meio da frase.) (Vovó: Explicação fail e tosquíssima mode on.)(Gareth: E os troncos são de suma importância para a fic. #vai comer uma colméia#)**

- Foi muito bom, mas você não sabe o que acontece.**(Vovó: Paaassado! #morde o tornozelo em um ataque súbito de loucura#)(Dinga: Como eu iria saber se nem aconteceu ainda? #confusa#)** – Ele disse de cabeça baixa.**(Vovó: Qual delas? #é atropelada por um carrinho de cachorro-quente#)**

- O que foi?

- A banda acabou.**(Vovó: "RBD um dia iria acabar, eu te disse. Nem tudo é pra sempre, Jake. Não se preocupe! Os Jonas Brothers precisam de um fanclub em La Push!") (Dinga: Jacob perdeu uma nádega?#xokata#)**

Jack tinha uma banda, Wolves&Vampires**(Dinga: Rá, muito original.) (Vovó: Nuuuus, muito original.)**, onde ele era o baterista; Quill, um amigo de escola dele, era o baixista; Jared, outro amigo dele, era o guitarrista e o vocal e Sam, primo do Jack, também tocava guitarra. Eu era a fã número um deles**(Vovó: E única fã, o que é provável.)**, e não era só porque os integrantes da banda era meus conhecidos, eles eram bons mesmo!**(Dinga: Aaaaah, aposto que tocavam sertanejo nas festas dos estudantes da tal Universidade de Forks. Ô povo desconhecido!)**

- Como assim "a banda acabou"? Você era demais!**(Dinga: Perceba que Bella ignorou que a banda 'supostamente' tem QUATRO INTEGRANTES. Coerência pra quê?)** – Eu disse inconformada.

- O Quill e família vão se mudar para Port Angeles; o Jared vai pra faculdade em New Hampshire e o Sam vai começar a trabalhar este ano.

O Jack estava tão triste...**(Vovó: Empresta o consolo violeta pra ele que a tristeza acaba rapidinho! #é lançada do último andar do Empire State por fãs do Jacob#)(Dinga: Pega a dele e balança. Garanto que ele vai se animar rapidinho.)**

- Já começou a procurar novos membros?**(Vovó: Que membros? #cai da cadeira#)(Gareth: UIÊ!)** – Eu disse tentando animá-lo.

- Já, mas parece que ninguém nessa cidade sabe tocar.**(Dinga: A cidade tem uma merda de universidade, um monte de estudantes e ninguém sabe tocar nenhum instrumento. Preciso mesmo ripar a fic até o fim?)** – Ele ficou ainda mais desanimado.

- Ai Jacob, eu até que podia começar a fazer umas aulas pra entrar na banda, mas você sabe que eu não tenho coordenação motora o suficiente para tocar um instrumento, não sabe?**(Vovó: É, fail Bella.) (Dinga: A Bella enfiaria as baquetas em lugares não muito propícios e gemeria o show inteiro, uma situação muito provável.)(Gareth: Coordenação motora pra quê se você pode ser como um bêbado perneta? #Vovó joga macumba em Gareth, que desvia#)**

Deu certo, ele começou a rir.

- Imagina...**(Gareth: MA-GI-NA, BEE!)** imagina você tocando bateria?**(Vovó: Ela iria enfiar as baquetas no... #é atingida por um bumerangue#)** – Ele parecia um louco rindo. – Você ia parecer uma velhinha com tique nervoso.**(Vovó: Imagem mental tosca.) (Dinga: Nem teve graça. Silvio Santos tem piadas melhores, sério.)**

Rá-rá,**(Gareth: KIKO, KIKO, RÁ RÁ RÁ! #Dinga conjura enxada e a joga em Gareth#)** muito engraçado. Preciso começar a economizar dinheiro para pagar umas aulinhas de teatro pra ver se o Jacob descobre como ser cômico.**(Dinga: Paga uma escova inteligente pra ele que é felicidade garantida ou o seu dinheiro de volta!)**

- Jack! Vamos! – Billy gritou de dentro da casa.

Jacob se levantou e se espreguiçou. Olhou o relógio de pulso dele e me olhou surpreso.

- Nossa, já são quase 11 horas da noite!**(Vovó: "... O cafetão vai me espancar de novo!") (#Dinga está secando uma garrafa de gim com colírio e não leu a frase#)(Gareth: "... É hora de dar tchau! #Telettubies")**

O tempo passava rápido com Jack. Eu fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo já que eu fiquei sozinha praticamente as férias inteiras.**(Dinga: Sozinha? DU-VI-DE-O-DÓ!)**

Depois que Jacob foi embora eu fui dormir**(Vovó: Depois de se...#Gareth tampa a boca suja de Vovó#)** – estava cansada demais para ver se o "desconhecido Cullen" ainda estava online. Amanhã seria outro dia e, se estivesse com sorte, ele estaria online.**(Vovó: "Mimimimimimimi! Não pude conversar com ecullen, vou cortar meus pulsos!"/Homenagem a Mary.) (Dinga: Bella, morre! É só a poha de um cara desconhecido (até parece) que te adicionou no MSN! Não precisa ficar com esse fogo na periquita!)**

**Vovó foi levada a julgamento após tentar entrar no Zoo disfarçada de zebra. Mesmo tendo Gareth como advogada e alegando exercer serviços comunitários e humanitários como ripadora, foi levada para Fox River. Logo, fugirá com Michael Scofield.**

**Dinga foi a Conferência Internacional de Macumba (CIM) e fez novos amiguinhos. Um deles se dispôs a amaldiçoar a autora. Mas, para isso, teriam de encontrar um dente de leite de Mãe Munda. A procura começou há 4 semanas e não tem previsão de término.**

**Gareth, que ficou fugindo da fic o tempo inteiro, foi devidamente castigada por Munda. Atualmente está respirando com o auxílio de aparelhos.**


End file.
